Stay Away
by Eliptical
Summary: Esme goes to visit Carlisle at the hospital, and encounters some of his "fangirls". How does she deal with them and show her she's boss? one-shot PS Happy End-of-the-world :D Esme/Carlisle Bella/Edward


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer created and owns The Twilight Saga's plot, characters, and everything else. I do not. **

* * *

Esme's POV

I heard the voices before I saw them. That's usually the case, with vampire hearing and all, but in this particular case, the voices bothered me. They were giddy and dreamy, and they made me want to puke, if that was possible.

I was visiting Carlisle during the work day, and since Emmett wanted to see Bella, where she was getting a twisted ankle checked out, he came too. And obviously, since Bella was in the hospital, Edward was there, for moral support, of course.

_But, _on our way in, I heard two female voices coming from inside. And what were they talking about, you ask? _Carlisle. My _Carlisle. Emmett heard them too, since then be began to guffaw at the expression that must've been on my face.

"_Ooh, yesterday I heard him say my name!_"

"Lucky_, He's so handsome!_"

"_I know! We're totally meant to be!_"

Emmett, still grinning, looked down at me teasingly. "Looks like you've got some competition" he joked, knowing that Carlisle would never leave me. I growled under my breath and stomped inside the hospital, where I was engulfed in the stench of antiseptic, humans, and chemicals. My head whipped around when I spotted two volunteer workers, both of them maybe a little older than me. Well, physically, of course.

Emmett saw them too, and stauntered over and grinned a happy, but slightly scary smile. The two volunteer nurses blinked in surprise, then one with red hair smiled politely and said, "do you need some help, sir?"

Emmett laughed loudly, turning the attention of a few people in the waiting room nearby. "Yes, can we talk to Dr. Cullen?" he asked politely, grinning again when one of them looked around his large frame to frown at me. I narrowed my eyes and followed up Emmett, stopping at his elbow and smiling to myself when I hear Edward's familiar laugh from somewhere else in the building, probably reading the volunteer's thoughts.

The redhead looked across us critically, then turned to me. "Sorry m'am, but Dr. Carlisle - er, Dr. Cullen is working with a patient now."

"Yes, we're with her."

"I'm sorry, m'am, but-"

"Esme, Emmett, Dr. Cullen's calling" Edward's face mysteriously appeared in the doorway leading to the ER, and under the serious mask he wore had an amused undertone to his face. He looked over at the volunteers, looking at them with his head cocked to the side. "Is that okay?" He asked innocently, and after a moment of awkward silence, the brunette shakes her head. "Er, sorry, but it's against hospital policies"

Just then, the scent of Carlisle wafted into the room in a more concentrated form, and his heavenly face appeared in the hallway, and he smiled, seeing us, then at the women. "Ah, Miss Beson and Miss Steny, have you met my family?"

He walked over and wrapped his arm around my waist, and smiled proudly. "This is m wife, Esme, and my sons; Edward and Emmett."

They gawked at him, then at me. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at them and instead leaned into my mate. Then Carlisle turned to Edward. "Edward," he said calmly, "Bella's calling you again."

Edward got that smile on his face - the smile he got whenever someone said Bella's name, and quickly turned and left the room. Emmett followed, calling something about the clutziest girl on Earth. Carlisle smiled at me again and waved at the two, still gawking, and led me back to the car.

"Tell Doctor Johnson I'm taking my lunch break now." he called over his shoulder, not even bothering to look behind him.

I laughed smugly and twined my hand in his as I glanced once more over my shoulder before following him out of the hospital.

* * *

**This is my first Carlisle/Esme fanfic, so please leave a review and tell me how I did. Thanks :) and check out my other stories. **


End file.
